Talents
by Violetta Caine
Summary: A month after she's been changed, Bella has everything she wants: a family, a cool if latent talent, and an eternity to enjoy it. Non BD compliant.


(A/N: This story was in the works for about half a year. I just never got around to finishing it. This story is _not_ compliant with Breaking Dawn. As much as I love Stephanie Meyer's version, this is mine. So, there.)

(P.S. Please review.)

* * *

I stared out at the snow-covered landscape.

I was curled up on the window seat with my knees drawn up beside me. I sat motionless, except for the occasional sniff to see what had changed.

I had been sitting like this for days, testing my talent again and again. Carlisle had come in many times, sometimes staying and observing me for an hour or more.

Carlisle was calm on the outside as he sat, watching me now. I knew better, though. They were small, easy inferences to make. It wasn't too difficult.

I took one last breath and sighed. I turn to look at my father. He's slightly startled by the sudden movement, but tries not to show it.

"You don't need to worry, Carlisle," I murmur, smiling slightly. "The morphine didn't damage my brain, but now I know my limits."

"What limits?" he asks.

I hesitate. I know that Jasper and Emmett are out hunting. Listening, I can hear Alice and Rosalie talking about their next shopping trip, Esme is painting in the other room, and Edward had been listening to his music.

I get up and stretch, pointing in the direction of the room I share with Edward. "He's eavesdropping," I say good-naturedly. "I'm not exactly sure if I'm right and I want your opinion."

His eyes widen in surprise. Then he pulls himself together. I can hear Esme stop painting for a moment. Edward comes downstairs, chuckling.

"I should have guessed you'd notice," he murmurs in my ear. "I just wish you had asked me, Bella."

"I want to think about it," I reply, "and anyways, Carlisle is my dad, too, Edward."

"I keep forgetting," my husband laughs. "I promise not to listen."

"Do you mean audibly, mentally, or both?" I ask, serious now.

"You got me," Edward smiles.

"Of course I do," I state in mock outrage. We both laugh. I turn to Carlisle mischievously. "Do you mind if we go for a run, Dad? I haven't eaten in four days. I'm parched."

Carlisle smiles, "Do you have anything particular in mind?"

"Anything outside a ten mile radius," I say matter-of-factly.

"You aren't taking chances are you?" Carlisle asks, smiling kindly.

"Of course not," I say before beating him out the door. We laugh as we race into the Alaskan wilderness.

As we run faster, my gift speeds up, too. When we've gone about fifteen miles or so, I slow down.

I know that Edward is debating his chances of being caught listening in. I know how to make sure that doesn't happen. I make up my mind to banish Edward from our room if he does. Alice will most likely see that in her visions, allowing Edward to see what's waiting for him.

Maybe that'll make him think twice.

"I think I brought my intuition," I state.

"What are your limits?" Carlisle asks.

I look over from the horizon and into his eyes. "I don't think there are any," I whisper.

He watches me for a moment, dark eyes widening as he understands. "There aren't boundaries?"

"None," I correct him, "that I know of. Like I said, I'm not sure."

His lips twitched. "Useful," he replied, "but I think we should set aside testing it for a while."

"Why leave it off?" I ask.

"Edward didn't seem to like being left out, Bella," he reminded me.

I sigh, nodding. As much as I wanted to find out how far I could take this talent of mine, I saw the point my father was trying to make.

"Fine," I agree. "Should we tell the family about my talent?"

Carlisle pauses to think. "Tomorrow," he says finally.

"Good," I reply. "I'm going to go hunting. I'll see you back at the house?"

"Of course," he replies.

I turn and run into the forest, following the scent of a nearby mammal. I see every detail of the landscape and know instinctively that I'm coming near a clearing.

As I reach the edge, I leap onto a tree limb, giving myself the best possible vantage point. I look down at the wolf in front of me. I smell the delicious scent of its warm blood. It's such a rich, inviting smell, but I force myself to stop, controlling my thirst.

I sense that someone is watching me, and I soon locate where my spectator is. Immediately, I know that he's a vampire and that he's a vegetarian. His long, wavy hair has the same color and texture as obsidian. His skin is extremely pale, paler than anyone in my family. He must have caught sight of me leaping into the tree. There isn't another explanation for his intent, slightly startled, gaze.

When my family and I went to visit the Volturi, the three leaders agreed that I was more beautiful and graceful than any other vampire they had seen. I refused to believe them. Aro, Marcus, and Caius weren't above lying and I knew I couldn't trust them. Furthermore, they knew I didn't and so I was treated to a few 'lunches' in which they insisted I come alone.

I would sit with them and talk, discussing vampire lore and how it applied to us. Then they would bring in refreshments: Human blood. It was heated and served like tea. The first time they offered me a cup they stared, dumbfounded, as I wrinkled my nose slightly, but otherwise politely declined. "Unless you would kindly bring me the blood of a large, predatory animal, I will not be joining in," I had said at the time. I knew that I should have been fighting with every ounce of strength I had not to attack the cup they offered me, but I had been opposed to human blood before I was changed. Although I don't hate the smell, I can't stand it for prolonged periods of time.

So here I was being watched, as I pondered whether to continue my solitary hunt or ask him to join me. I knew Edward would be jealous if I asked this man to hunt with me when I had refused his company, but Carlisle would be upset if I didn't. I decide to walk the middle road.

I return my focus to the wolf in front of me, tensing slightly as it glanced around. When it turned to leave the clearing, I leapt down and raced after it. I caught up with it in seconds, challenging it into racing away from me. I hear its heartbeat get faster as it runs and I can't take it any longer. I pounce. Snapping its spine, I sink my teeth into its neck, letting the warm liquid flow as I sucked it dry.

When I'm finished and have returned to my senses, I get the feeling that he followed me. I _know_ that he's watching me, shyly hiding in the foliage.

"I would very much appreciate it," I begin aloud, brushing myself off, "if you would introduce yourself. I dislike having to play guessing games as to who you are and why you're here." I wait for a few minutes before shrugging and turning around slowly, lifting my eyes to the foliage of the nearest tree. I smirk as I say softly, "I know you're here. Don't make me come and get you."

There is a pause, and then, "What if I want you to come and get me?"

"You'll just have to wait to meet me then," I reply. As I begin to run through the trees, I debate whether to go back to the clearing or run home. Just as I'm about to change directions, I sense footfalls behind me. He hasn't fallen too far behind so I continue to run through the trees and closer to the clearing. As I'm about to enter the clearing, I feel the change in his goals.

He wants _me_. Not any other woman, me.

I stop suddenly and he tries to tackle me to the ground. I use the speed I've gained from the change to move just out of range as he flies past me and move back just as fast. He stops and whips around.

"How did you do that?" he growls at me. "How in the world did you know where I was?"

I stare at him coldly. "The leader of my coven would be delighted to meet you." I say stiffly, ignoring the question. "If you want, I can lead you to him."

"You didn't answer my question," he growls, even louder now.

"You didn't answer mine," I reply. "If you want an answer, you'll play by my rules."

"What are your rules?" He's purring now, trying to be discreet as he admires my body.

I smile frostily. "Come and meet the leader of my coven," I repeat.

He considers this for a moment longer. "How do I know that this isn't a trap?" he asks.

I smirk. "You don't, but if you want an answer you play by my rules." Having said this, I spin around and take off running. I hear him hesitate for only a second before he follows. It doesn't take him too long to catch up and soon he's running alongside me.

Once we're about six miles away I hear Edward as he finally catches on to the fact that there's someone running with me. This man's thoughts must have been rated R, because Edward is waiting for us up ahead. There's a look on his face that reminds me of when he had to struggle not to attack me as a human. They both look at me, asking for an explanation.

As I slow down, I pull out my cell phone, ready to call Emmett and Jasper if needed.

"Where's Dad?" I ask Edward quietly.

"Do you have any idea-" Edward tries to talk, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare lecture me on how worried you were," I say in a low voice. "It's not as if you haven't given me heart attacks worse than this. Now, with that said. Where's Dad?" Edward gapes at me. "I guess I'll have to go find him myself, then. Come on."

As I run towards the house with both males in tow, I ask, "Is everyone at home?"

"Yes," Edward replies shortly.

"Good," I reply as I slow to a human pace. I walk up the stairs to the porch, open the door, and walk inside. As I walk over to the window seat again, I feel Jasper try to calm me down. I smile at him briefly before helping him with such a hard task.

The two men come in, Edward watching this new man warily, grimacing now and again. I see the exact moment when Jasper goes to calm them down, noting the way Edward tries shoot a glare at him and this new man looks bewildered. He looks at me in confusion, silently asking me what's going on.

"Where did you find him?" Carlisle asks me.

"Twenty miles or so from here is a clearing. I'd followed the scent of a wolf and saw him watching me," I reply.

He nods once and turns to our visitor. "I'm Carlisle and this is my family. May I ask what your name is?"

"Kevin," he replies. I know immediately that he's lying.

"Yeah, right," I reply sarcastically, "and my name's Karma." I look over at Jasper, who raises an eyebrow at me, and nod. Jasper, who's being an angel, sends waves of truth towards 'Kevin.'

"I was joking," he says suddenly, shamefaced. "My name's Collin."

"Obviously, I was, too," I smirk. "I'm Isabella, you can call me Bella." I continue, pointing at each member of the family as I introduce them. "This is Carlisle; he is the head of the family. This is his wife, Esme. These are Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Last, but never least, this is Edward, my husband and creator."

I nod once and then, completely ignoring the fact that we have company, walk over to Edward and reach for his hand. I lean up for a kiss and then snuggle against his chest.

Collin is watching Edward and me jealously. His eyes are burning. I look him in the eye. "This is my family: My mom and dad, my brothers and sisters, and my husband. I gave up everything to be with them. I've been through been through everything with them. You take them away from me, and I become an awful person. I can't say whether or not you agree, but even if you don't, I'll still come after you if you dare to harm a hair on anyone here. Is that clear enough?"

He nods quietly. "If you had a husband, why did you lead me on?" he asks. "Why not tell me you were already taken?"

"Did I lead you on?" I ask. "If I did, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to, but I didn't tell you that I have a husband because the ring on my finger is quite obvious." As I finish, I show him my hand and the ring that sparkles like our skin in sunlight. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Edward smiling at me and the rest of the family is watching proudly.

Collin snorts and says with infuriating casualness, "Haven't you seen some of the rings in store windows? That's pathetic."

The whole family freezes and slowly turns to look at him.

"What did you say?" Emmett's growl is louder than thunder and would have made a nearby human deaf. Carlisle makes no move to stop Emmett as he takes Collin and throws him across the room.

"Emmett," I say quietly, calmly. Emmett stops punching Collin to look at me, gaping. "I know that he insulted me, but he doesn't know us. He doesn't know me and at this rate he never will." Having said this I walk over and look down at Collin. "That's your talent, isn't it? You're able to provoke people."

"It _is_ my talent. I don't understand why it didn't work on you." He sounds frustrated.

"My mind doesn't work properly," I reply, still calm. Jasper uses my serenity to calm himself down and, in turn, everyone else.

When he's done, he looks at me, smiles, and says, "Thanks, Bells."

I smile and laugh as I head back to my spot at the window, "Welcome."

"Thanks for what?" Collin asks, curious. I look at Carlisle, wondering if he's ready to trust the man with the knowledge of our talents. He considers for a moment and then nods at me.

"He's thanking me for staying calm," I reply, serious again. "Jasper can control emotions and Alice can see the future. Emmett has his strength and Rosalie, her stubbornness. Carlisle has his compassion and Esme, her ability to love passionately."

"What do you have?" he asks.

I sigh. "I was going to tell them in the morning and then you showed up," I reply teasingly. "I'm pretty sure I brought my intuition, but I can't be certain."

"You said there were limits?" Edward asked me.

"If there are any, I haven't the slightest idea what they are or when they'll show up. One thing's for sure: I haven't seen the limits _yet_. There might be some, but I don't know."

We sat in silence for a moment or two and then Edward spoke. "None?" his voice was breathless and shaky, as though someone had punched him in the gut.

"That I know of," I reply irritably. Jasper gets up from the couch and walks over to me, firmly gripping my shoulder. He attempts to soften my irritation and I do my best to help him, as he won't give up until he has succeeded. When I'm as calm as I'm going to get, he pats my back and goes back to Alice. I smile softly, "Thank you." He nods.

"Are you staying long?" Carlisle asks Collin.

"No," he replies. "I was just passing through." He looks around at my family and sighs, knowing that we won't let him in any farther. "I'll be going now," he announces.

"Travel safely," Carlisle says. Everyone murmurs a good-bye. Rosalie treats him to a stiff, slightly sarcastic smile and a nod. Emmett says a cheerful, "Bye!" Jasper and Alice are grave, but wish him well, wherever he goes. Esme is even more pissed off at Collin than Rose and gives him a sharp nod. Edward says in a stiff, but chilly voice, "Fare well," and turns his attention elsewhere.

I walk up to him. "No hard feelings?" I ask him, sincerely sorry.

He looks at me for a moment. "None," he replies with a small smile. He nods to me and walks to the door. He pauses in the doorway to wave, and then he's gone.

Once he's out of earshot, everyone gives a collective sigh of relief and proceeds to burst out laughing.

And life goes on for the Cullen family.


End file.
